


Mental Mansion

by SuperSentai199



Series: Coco (Horror series) [5]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Blood, Crazy, Death, F/M, Gore, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Other, Revenge, Twisted Version of Coco, this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSentai199/pseuds/SuperSentai199
Summary: Book 5John who was thought to be dead after getting shot by the police was revealed to be alive and was able to murder more of the Rivera family and some of their friends,but he was caught when a couple spotted him killing and he was locked up,until he escapes and decides to make the Matthew's family his new targets.Sam and Emily (the adopted Children of Chris and Steve) invite their friends over for a party,but it becomes a fight to survive as John is in the Mansion.WARNING!This story contains strong language, mature themes and violence.(this story was inspired by Halloween and other Horror movies)I don't own any of the characters from Coco, i only own John and some Ocs.Big thanks to Warewolfcutie223 (on Wattpad) for helping me with this story and the title.Coco belongs to Pixar and Disney.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

**I don't own any of the images.**

 

**[John Rivera](https://em.wattpad.com/0c514f1bf0ca935ec989e5cc8e651dc19c09267d/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f655943724a385659334d6e4c62673d3d2d3636373436393736352e313537306664636631336530653339313531373237313435363530382e706e67?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Sam Matthews](https://em.wattpad.com/9b86fcee005cf71bbb3bd1dfef73e5bc3c3515f0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6a357466496331687446736177673d3d2d3636373436393736352e313537306664643637366564306432393934393930343039323834362e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Emily Matthews](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMTY3NzY2NDY1NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMjMxNjEz._V1_.jpg) **

**[Steve Matthews ](https://em.wattpad.com/adaa6ba679d993a141ca1cc4867666851019b94e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4667705f43393956495a4d666a413d3d2d3636373436393736352e313538346565353238376132383234623436363239373332363535302e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Chris Matthews](https://www.indiewire.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/shutterstock_7567174m.jpg?w=780) **

**[Frank Matthews (Brother of Steve)](https://www.alexandrawoodbespoke.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Hugh-Jackman1.jpg) **

**[Elise Matthews (Frank's wife) ](https://www.filmandtvnow.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Elizabeth-Olsen.jpg) **

**[Julie Swanson (Elise's sister)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/66/80/0c/66800c11579db296a2fb0ed9421f445f.jpg) **

**[Riley Parker](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0e/ca/19/0eca19d6225533523348587bd0f070df.jpg) **

**[Noah Parker (Riley's younger brother)](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-xaodznGaSD4/WimKKuqCDSI/AAAAAAACIr4/D3WIutbuwVcuBz4eZmYrDYV6j2S29A4UwCLcBGAs/s400/774160_016.jpg) **

**[Zach Walker ](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BYWVmYzkxZWUtYmJjNi00YjNiLTliZTgtYmE0NGEwMzE2ZGI0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzgxMDk4NTY@._V1_.jpg) **

**[Staci Walker (Zach's younger sister)](https://www.mytalk1071.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/AP_17300234562309.jpg) **

**[Hayley Walker (Mother of Zach and Staci)](https://hairstyles.thehairstyler.com/hairstyle_views/front_view_images/3431/original/Milla-Jovovich.jpg) **

**[Sally Collins](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/32500000/HITEOTS-house-at-the-end-of-the-street-2012-32503815-400-601.jpg) **

**[Alicia Collins (Sally's adopted sister)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CANQ2-0W4AA_Zla.jpg) **

**[Max Collins (Adopted older brother of Sally and Alicia)](https://em.wattpad.com/c258a4a727e53049cae11ef167755f073d7e7925/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7258654b7571323976796e7771773d3d2d3636393632373934382e313537323832336161623535653763613731303139393636373230342e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Scott Collins ](https://em.wattpad.com/0c7795fcb9e167f41de367418260cd2103e09c34/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f506137594f7a6a63734d356b73413d3d2d3636393632373934382e313537323832613830626238306134643336383238313637393631372e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Dave Collins ](https://amp.businessinsider.com/images/5c1bde9fd4beaf355a258403-750-375.jpg) **

**[Officer Brody Walker](https://em.wattpad.com/4922cda3a4822f75f9fc7e99bb342f0e5aa0b781/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4a6a674a74304e437a32394465673d3d2d3636393632373934382e313537323839333738363735633361313833393639343231323133332e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Officer Jared Parker](https://em.wattpad.com/0b135e904e1153c02d9148043cf5329d1a7f5002/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f7a4a637934386d30646e5f5641513d3d2d3636393632373934382e313537323839613065346664353431633438353634313334363736362e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Luna Reyes ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/deadly-class/images/3/3f/MariaGabrieladeFaria_imdb.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20190304201153) **

**[Dr.Leon Reyes ](https://em.wattpad.com/5cf6d822cc1ab6fa5b40cb713c457a6dbca7203a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d325232614832315075664130413d3d2d3636393632373934382e313539666534623961326363393937323739343638383634373831392e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Trent Miller](https://em.wattpad.com/e65971e1b761b62e0e846ebf4f3f54d73d1f4b4e/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f6d386a324c497a35596b356f6c673d3d2d3639353434393031372e313538613166336530623332326362613432323638343330323034322e706e67?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Victoria Evans](https://s2.r29static.com//bin/entry/a63/720x864,85/2108637/image.webp) **

**[Cody Clark](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/80/3d/ff803d2c8409a16572cd2d3dec80ff15.jpg) **

**[Dean](https://idolwiki.com/pics/LeonThomasIII/LeonThomasIII.jpg) **

**[Grace](https://em.wattpad.com/fe93760212067b95b1224c52caeba875c7a99c64/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f664971657033657a794a624171773d3d2d3639353434393031372e313538333636393061366234386330303837383130313236393336372e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Harry](https://em.wattpad.com/d9e8c76f7ab17f487e7e6313a13555683d37a4da/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f384679735a56416a3255676978513d3d2d3639353434393031372e313538333636633566333162666334623535373339343739373432302e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Emma ](https://em.wattpad.com/e839894bcf308cd9577b889c043f75979d36cd21/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f396156646b5561336d575f5659673d3d2d3639353434393031372e313538336662643734353463316361313237353438303134353236382e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720) **

**[Blake](http://ethnicelebs.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/bigstock-LOS-ANGELES-OCT-Spencer-boldman.jpg) **

**[Maggie ](https://media.vanityfair.com/photos/5cd056dfb48e472f83da5a91/master/w_768,c_limit/avengers-endgame-katherine-langford-role.jpg) **


	2. Prologue

**2 Months Later**

**December 22nd**

Bella was driving to her home after her shift,she was still friends with the Rivera family,but they haven't been the same since 2 months ago after they all saw John get shot by the police,as she drove to her house, she noticed something was off,Bella opened the door and got out of the car,she then walked to the front porch of her house and saw the front door was open.

"That's odd." Bella said to herself,she then slowly opened the door and looked inside her house to see if anyone was inside,Bella then went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

Bella checked the other rooms,she found nothing she went back to the living room,she placed the knife down on a table only to feel someone touch her shoulder,Bella gasped as she turned around.

"Relax,Bella,it's us." Luisa said,Bella sighed as she held her hand to her chest,she saw Maria and Andrea with Luisa.

"We came to visit you and we saw the front door open, is something wrong?" Maria asked,Bella then sat down on the couch.

"I was driving home from the hospital, and i saw my front door open,i checked the house and i didn't find anyone,i still don't know who opened the door." Bella said,Luisa then bought some tea she was making in the kitchen she gave one to Bella and to Maria and Andrea.

"Thanks,so how's it going at the farm?" Bella asked,Luisa sighed.

"It's going well,Imelda has decided we will stay here,now that John is dead." Luisa said as she closed her eyes,it always led her to thinking about Enrique,he died on the way to the hospital of blood loss,he was buried in Santa Cecilia along with the other family members who died.

"Well,at least we don't have to move away again,i think we can live in peace." Maria said,she is still upset over the death of her dad and her best friend Lucia.

"I'm still trying to move on, ever since my sister was killed by that pyscho,and the Rivera's have been able to help me." Andrea said.

Bella drank a bit of her tea and then she heard something come from upstairs,Bella placed her cup down on the table.

"Did you hear that?" Bella said,then they heard the same noise again.

"What could that be?" Maria asked.

"I'll go up and check it out." Bella said as she went to closet and grabbed a bat.

"I'll go with you." Luisa said,the two then went upstairs and they were in the hallway.

"I'll check that room." Bella said,Luisa nodded,the two went their separate ways to check the rooms,Bella went into her bedroom to see that it was a mess.

"What the Hell?" Bella exclaimed as she saw everything was a mess,papers were on the floor,books were scattered on the floor and she saw her clothes were everywhere.

Bella now had a feeling that someone is indeed in her house,she decided to go downstairs to tell Maria and Andrea.

"Maria?Andrea?" Bella said as she went to the living room,but she didn't see them in the living room,Bella then heard something behind her.

"Hello?" Bella said with fear in her voice,she then walked to the kitchen and saw Maria on sitting on a chair and was on the table.

"Maria, i was looking for you,are you okay?" Bella asked,but Maria didn't respond,Bella kept walking to her and she shook her shoulder,Bella then turned Maria around to see she had a knife impaled on her right eye.

Bella screamed as she fell down,she then backed into a kitchen cabinet,which opened and revealed inside was Andrea with her throat slit,Bella screamed again as she ran to the living room and saw Luisa was on the couch with a knife impaled on her throat,she screamed again as she heard someone open a door behind her.

Bella turned around to see a man behind her,Bella started to run to her backdoor,only for the man to grab her hair.

"LET ME GO!" Bella screamed as she tried to get out of the man's grip,she then grabbed a lamp and hit the man in the face,the man let her go and Bella ran to the back door and opened it.

"HELP ME!PLEASE,SOMEONE!HELP ME!" Bella screamed out as she tried to climb over the fence,only to feel the man grab her legs and grab her by waist,the man walked over to the house.

"PLEASE!SOMEONE HELP ME!" Bella screamed as the man dropped her on the floor,Bella the started to move as the man swung his knife at her and he barely missed hitting her foot,Bella then ran to the window and she saw 2 man outside a house talking to each other.

"HELP ME!I'M IN HERE!HELP ME!PLEASE!" Bella screamed as she started banging on the window,the man then grabbed her and placed his knife on her throat.

"Goodbye,Doctor" Bella eye's widened as she knew who that voice belonged to,But it couldn't be!John is dead!They saw the police open fire on him and kill him.

"OH GOD NO!PLEASE!" Bella screamed as John slowly cut her throat,Bella's scream slowly stopped as she died of blood of loss,John smirked as he saw Bella's body on the floor,then the door's were busted open,John turned around to see the police aiming their guns at him.

"Put your hands up in the air!" a officer shouted,knowing he had no way to escape,John did what he was told,a officer came behind him and cuffed him,then they started to walk him to the police car.

John was placed in the back of the car,how did he get caught,who could've of spotted him,the police car then drove off,then soon there were tv reporters everywhere.

a police officer was inside the house watching as the medics took the bodies out of the house,he then saw a detective come up to him.

"How's it going for the Rivera's?" The officer asked the detective.

"They are a bunch of train wrecks,i saw them outside crying when they saw more of their family members were killed." the detective said.

"Well now,at least that psycho is going to be locked up again." the officer sighed.

 

_Hi there, this is Ash and i'm here at Doctor Martinez's house, where moments ago she was found dead,her throat was slit and also 3 bodies were found in the house as well,they are Andrea,Luisa and Maria Rivera, the two being members of the Rivera family,now you may ask who the killer is,it's none other than John Rivera! We all thought he had died, when he was shot many times by the police at the Rivera's farm house,now he is in a police car and is being sent to a sanatorium._

_Now we spoke to Steve and Chris, a couple who spotted John dragging the doctor back into her house,they saw the doctor screaming for help and Steve called 911,even though 3 people died,John was least caught and will be locked up._

 

John heard the radio say as he started at it in anger,so it was a gay couple who called on him,he would make sure they would pay,but the problem is he didn't hear their last names.

"Chris and Steve,eh? aren't they the gay couple who own a software company?" a officer said who sitting in the front.

"Yes,the same Chris and Steve Matthews who own a very big mansion and have two kids who they adopted." The officer who was driving,John behind smirked as he heard what they said,so now he knows who they are and he will now wait until he can think of a plan.

But John would make sure they would pay for what they did to him.


	3. Matthew's Family

**3 Years Later**

**Year 2009**

**October 21st,Tuesday**

**Arlee Grove**

 

Arlee Grove is a town that is 16 hours away from Los Angeles,even though it's town,it looks like a city and outside the town there is mansion owned by Chris and Steve Matthews,they live with their two foster children,Sam and Emily,the mansion is 10 minutes away from the town.

 

Inside the mansion was Steve he was making breakfast for the family,Julie was helping him,his husband Chris was getting ready for a meeting for their software company,then Frank came inside the kitchen.

"Damn, i'm in such a hurry." Frank muttered to himself as he grabbed a piece of toast and started eating it.

"Frank, why are you always rushing yourself? you know you work for the bakery your wife owns,it's not like your going to get fired." Steve chuckled at his brother's antics,Frank rolled his eyes at him,then Chris came into the kitchen.

"Hey,Love i'm just making some Eggs and Bacon." Steve said,Chris smiled as he kissed his husband on the lips,the two then broke away for air.

"Thanks darling,by the way where are Sam and Emily,we need to drop them off at their school first." Chris asked,then they heard a scream,everyone in the kitchen turned around to see Emily running into the kitchen.

"SAM! I tell you  every damn time,that doll scares the hell out of me!" Emily shouted at her brother, Sam who walked into the kitchen holding his Chucky doll.

"It's not my fault he fell on top of you and scared you." Sam chuckled as he walked inside the kitchen.

"You probably placed him there to scare me!" Emily shouted,then Steve walked in between his two children.

"ENOUGH!Why are you two fighting?" Steve asked.

"I was going to Sam's room and then his doll fell on top of me and scared me!" Emily exclaimed as she pointed her finger at her brother.

"You bumped into the shelf,which the doll is on and you caused it to fall." Sam said to his sister,Chris then walked over to the three.

"Ok,Emily you need to be careful next time,you go into your brother's room,and Sam we know you love collecting Dolls sweetie,just don't use them to scare your sister." Chris said to his children.

"Okay dad." Sam and Emily said at the time.

"Both of you,go eat your breakfast,we don't you two to be late for school." Steve said,Sam and Emily sighed as they went to grab a plate,they served themselves egg and bacon,Sam went to sit next to his uncle,while Emily sat on the other side of the table.

"So,kids do you have any plans for this saturday." Frank asked them as he was finished eating his toast.

"We plan to invite our friends over." Emily said,Steve heard what she said and he walked over to her.

"Now,we've talked about this and i'll say it again,you better not leave the house a mess like last time." Steve said to his daughter.

"Okay pops." Emily said as she ate her eggs,Chris then came over to the table.

"Hayley and Julie will make sure you two don't invite many people to the mansion, and so will your aunt Elise and uncle Frank." Chris said.

"We get it dad,we will only invite our friends." Sam said,Steve looked at his wrist watch and saw it was time for them to leave for school.

"Get your backpacks,time for you to leave for school." Steve said,Sam and Emily grabbed their backpacks from the chairs and they started to walk to the door.

"Have a great day at school,you two!" Frank said to them,Sam waved his hand back at his uncle,they got inside the car and so did Steve and Chris, Steve started the car and they started driving off.

 

**15 minutes later**

 

 

Sam and Emily got out of the car as they stopped in front of the school,their parents came out of the car as well.

"Well, have a fun day at school,Julie will come by later to pick you up." Steve said as he kissed each of his kids on their foreheads.

"Pops,stop your embarrassing us." Emily giggled,Steve smiled and hugged her,Chris then hugged his two children,then the couple went back to their car and drove off.

"We still have 8 minutes until class starts." Sam said as he checked his watch,the two siblings walked to the front of the school,Emily went to go see her friends,Sam was walking to the courtyard of the school,his friends Riley,Zach and Max walked up to him.

"Hey Sam!" Riley said,as the four of them walked to the courtyard.

"You have any plans for this saturday?"Zach asked his friend.

"Me and my sister are planning on inviting you all to the mansion this saturday." Sam said,his friends all looked excited.

"Really!we can have a party." Max said.

"Well our parents said we can't invite too many people,you can bring your friends,but not too many." Sam said,he then noticed Zach and Riley weren't looking excited as they were.

"Is something wrong guys?" Sam asked them.

"I would like to go,but i have to look after my brother,this saturday,my dad has to work at the station." Riley said as he adjusted his glasses,the four friends then sat down on a table.

"Me too,i have to look after my sister,neither my mom or dad can look after her,they both have to work this saturday." Zach said as he placed his hand on his hair.

"But aren't your parents divorced?" Max asked.

"Yes,but they mantain friendship,my dad will sometimes look after my sister and me." Zach said.

"Maybe you can bring your siblings to the mansion,i can ask Julie to look after them." Sam said.

"That's a great idea,we'll tell our parents,let's hope they let us go to your house,Sam." Riley said,then the bell rang.

"Well,it's time to go to class,see you later." Sam said,they all went to their classrooms,Sam and Riley had all their classes together,they went to their first class with Mr.Cooper.

Sam and Riley went to their seats,Sam sat beside Sally,one of his sister's friends,Sally then touched his shoulder,Sam turned his head around to look at Sally.

"Can't wait for this saturday,Emily already told me." Sally whispered,Sam nodded,then the teacher came into the classroom,

 

**3 hours later**

 

Sam was in the cafeteria,he was walking to the table and he came across his sister Emily.

"I talked to my friends and they all said they would come." Emily said.

"I invited my friends as well,but we have to make sure,we don't leave the mansion a mess, like we did last time." Sam said.

"Yeah,i don't want to get a scolding from our dads." Emily said as she shuddered,remembering how big of a scolding their pops gave them when they came back home,the two siblings then went to a different table.

Sam was sitting with his friends talking plans about saturday and they all couldn't wait.

 

But little did they know,that their saturday party would turn into a nightmare.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	4. Hanging out

**Here are the ages for the characters**

**John Rivera (25 years old)**

**Sam Matthews (18 years old)**

**Emily Matthews (17 years old)**

**Chris Matthews (32 years old)**

**Steve Matthews (30 years old)**

**Frank Matthews (34 years old)**

**Elise Matthews (23 years old)**

**Julie Swanson (27 years old)**

**Riley Parker (18 years old)**

**Noah Parker (10 years old)**

**Officer Jared Parker (40 years old)**

**Zach Walker (17 years old)**

**Staci Walker (10 years old)**

**Hayley Walker (38 years old)**

**Officer Brody Walker (39 years old)**

**Sally Collins (18 years old)**

**Alicia Collins (17 years old)**

**Max Collins (19 years old)**

**Scott Collins (33 years old)**

**Dave Collins (32 years old)**

**Luna Reyes (17 years old)** **  
**

**Dr.Leon Reyes (37 years old)**

 

Emily was hanging out with her friends,the bell had rang and the students were going home,but Emily was waiting for Julie to pick her and Sam up from school,while she was waiting , she was talking with her friends

"Seriously,you got scared again by your brother's doll?" Sally said.

"No,i just walked into his room and bumped into a shelf,and it literally fell on top of me!" Emily exclaimed,her friends giggled a bit.

"Be careful next time." Luna said.

"Well if it was me,i would've been scared to hell,since you said it was a Chucky doll that fell on you." Alicia said,Emily smiled a bit,she has been friends with Sally and Alicia since she was little,as her parents were best friends with their parents who are also a gay couple.

Sally was texting her father (Scott) that she was waiting outside the school,she was too busy looking at her cell phone,to notice her brother Max coming from behind her,Max then grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Boo!" Sally shrieked as she stood up,Emily and the others stood up too,Sally turned around to see her brother laughing at her.

"You asshole!you scared the shit out of me!" Sally exclaimed as she shoved her brother a bit,who just laughed at her.

"You had see the look on your face,it was priceless!" Max laughed.

"I wonder when you are going stop doing that to your sister,Maxie?" Luna smirked as Max frowned at her,he didn't like being called Maxie.

Sam smiled a bit and walked over to his  sister

"I got a message from Julie, she should be here any minute,she said we were going to stop at aunt Elise's bakery for a snack." Sam said,as Emily had a happy look on her face,the two of them have always loved their aunt's cooking.

"Your stopping at your Aunt's bakery,well we're going there too,i just got a message from my father that we are going to the bakery for a snack as well." Alicia said,then a car honking was heard,as the group turned around to see Julie and Sally,Alicia and Max's parents.

"See you later!" They all said to their friends,Sam and Emily got into the car and drove off.

"How was school today?" Julie asked them.

"It was great,one of the teachers got a cold and had to leave,and we had a free period." Sam said.

"I heard about that,the teacher was sneezing a lot and had to leave so no one would get sick." Emily said, as the two laughed,Julie smiled,she then saw the bakery and parked the car in the parking lot.

"We're here." Julie said as she got out of the car,the two siblings then got out of the car as well and walked into the bakery,they saw Elise and Frank on the other side working.

"Well,look who's here." Elise said with a smile,as she walked over to hug her sister and she went over to hug her nephew and niece.

"Hello aunt Elise." Emily said as she hugged her back.

"I know which snack,you two want,i'll go get it." Elise said as she went to the kitchen,Frank then greeted his nephew and niece.

"How was school?" Frank asked.

"It was great." Sam said as he,Emily and Julie sat on their chairs.

"Good,I wanted to let you know,your parents might come home late,they have to work until 9 pm." Frank said,Sam knew they were always busy,but not all the time,the bell to the door rang,and Emily turned around to see her friends come inside the store with their parents.

"Well,look who decided to show up." Frank said as he went over to greet Scott and Dave,Elise came back with some ice cream cones and cake for the two,she placed the plates on the table, and gave the ice cream cones to Sam and Emily.

"Thanks!" Sam and Emily said at the same time, Elise then went over to Scott and Dave.

"Nice to see you." Elise said as she shook hands with them.

"You too,Elise." Dave said.

"What will you two and your children order?" Elise asked them.

"Me and Dave,will have chocolate cakes and the kids will have Ice cream." Scott said,Elise writes down the order on a piece of paper and then heads to kitchen,Scott,Dave,Frank and Julie sit on a different table,the teens were talking with each other.

"I have everything planned for Saturday,we can do a truth or dare game and a movie marathon." Sam said.

"That's great! what movies will we watch?" Sally asked.

"It better not be any Chucky movies,they scare me!" Emily said,Sam laughed at his sister.

"Don't worry,we're not gonna watch any of those movies,we will decide which ones we will watch,when we get home." Sam said as he started eating his ice cream.

"Are we going to watch it in the theatre room? i love to watch movies there,whenever we come to visit you." Alicia said.

"Of course,it's big enough to have like a lot of people in it." Emily said,all of them started to think of plans for saturday,they were going to have the best night ever.

But it would soon turn into the worst night,that would change their lives forever

 

**Hope you like it.**


	5. Family Time

**Thursday**

**Matthews Family Mansion**

 

There was no school today,so the Matthews family had invited their children's friends and parents over for a barbecue,Sam and Emily were hanging out with their friends in the game room,while their parents were in the backyard garden.

Sam was playing Mario Kart with Riley,Max and Zach,Emily was playing ping pong with Sally, Alicia,Luna,Staci and Noah were playing some arcade games.

Sam was racing against Riley in the game,and Riley had beat him the last second he crossed the finish line.

"I won!" Riley said as he punched the air with his fist.

"Damn,your good Riley." Max said

"I'm getting tired of losing,let's play the some other games." Zach said.

"Okay,we have a ton of arcade games,we also have bowling." Sam said.

"Really,i'm gonna go do that!" Zach said as he ran to where the bowling area was,Sam,Max and Riley then went to play some other games.

Sam then started to play the first Sonic game,Riley was playing Pac man,Max was playing Donkey Kong.

Emily was still playing with Sally and he had just beat her.

"You're so good at this game, Emily." Sally said as she was sweating a bit

 

**Outside**

 

Steve was serving the others pieces of steak,he then grabbed a plate and served himself a piece of steak,he was walking to the table and walked into Jared,he is the father of Riley and Noah,his wife left him,when Riley and Noah were young.

"Hey,Steve,this steak is delicious,i'm glad you invited us over,i barely can get a break to spend time with my children or friends." Jared said as he walked with Steve to the table.

"I know." Steve said as he sat next to his husband,he started to eat his steak.

"I heard your company has sold even more products this year." Brody said, he is the father of Zach and Staci,despite being divorced,he and his ex-wife maintain a friendship.

"Yeah,it has been great for us this year,we plan to expand our company to Japan and other countries." Chris said as he was drinking his wine.

"Japan? Good luck,you'll sell even more products there." Scott said,everyone chuckled

"I've been wanting to ask,i've been wanting to hear the story of how you adopted Sam and Emily." Leon asked,he is Luna's father,he is also the Matthews family personal doctor.

Chris and Steve smiled,if their was anything in the world they loved most,it is their children and family.

"Let's start with Emily,where did you adopt her?" Hayley asked.

"Well,me and Chris we were in Las vegas, talking plans for our company...." Steve said as he started to flashback to the day they found Emily.

 

_It was daytime in Las Vegas,Chris and Steve were in the park,they had decided to take a break from work and decided to hang in the park,the two were sitting on a bench,eating ice cream,they were looking at the kids who were playing around._

_"Looking at these kids,makes me happy,i really wish we can have have our own children." Steve said,Chris smiled at him,after they got married,they had been planning on adopting a child._

_"We will soon have our own kids,darling." Chris said as he kissed Steve's forehead,the two then got up and started to leave the park,Steve then heard someone crying,he turned around and saw a little girl sitting next to wall crying._

_"Chris look." Steve said,Chris turned around and saw the little girl as well,the two then walked over to her,the little girl opened her eyes and looked at them._

_"Hey,sweetie,what's wrong?where are your parents?" Steve asked as he kneeled down on one knee._

_"My Parents...they left me here." the girl sobbed as she was still crying,Steve was shocked,this little girl had been abandoned by her parents,Chris then kneeled down to the little girl._

_"What's your name,sweetie?" Chris asked._

_"Emily."_

_Chris and Steve looked at each other,they knew that they couldn't leave this girl alone on the streets,so they decided they were going to adopt her._

_"Emily,would you like to come home with us?" Steve asked,Emily looked at him with a happy look on her face._

_"Really?" Emily asked,Chris and Steve smiled at her._

_"Of course,sweetie,we're not going to leave you here alone."Steve said,Emily then got up and Steve picked her up and Emily placed her head on his shoulder,She looked at Chris._

_"Sleep sweetie." Chris said as he patted her head,Emily then closed her eyes and fell asleep,Chris and Steve started walking back to the car,They drove back to the apartment they were staying at,they introduced Emily to Elise,Julie and Frank,but Chris and Steve were happy that they have found a child to adopt._

 

"and that's how we found Emily." Chris said as he finished.

"Woah,so she was abandoned by her family?what a bunch of assholes." Jared said.

"At least for you,you got a child to adopt and Emily got a family." Hayley said.

Chris and Steve smiled.

"We instantly got along with Emily,she called me auntie when i made her a cake." Elise said.

"How old was she,when you found her?" Leon asked.

"She was 8 years old,when we found her." Steve said.

"Now tell us about Sam,where did you find him?" Brody asked,Chris and Steve looked a bit tense for a second,but they shrugged it off.

"Well,we were in Los Angeles,me and Steve were in the mall with the rest of the family,it had been a year since we adopted Emily..." Chris said

 

_Chris and Steve were wating with Frank for,Elise and Julie,the two had taken Emily shopping,the three were sitting on a bench._

_"So you're planning on adopting another child?" Frank asked his brother,Steve._

_"Yes,me and Chris have decided to have two children,so we're going to adopt another child." Steve said,they then saw Elise,Julie and Emily walking up to them,Emily walked up to her parents._

_"Did you enjoy your shopping with your aunts,Emily?" Steve asked his daughter,Emily smiled._

_"I got to buy a new dress!" Emily said,Steve smiled and kissed her forehead,Chris was smiling,then he saw something in the distance,he saw a boy who looked to be 8 or 9 was sitting on a bench by himself._

_Chris got up from the bench and walked over to where the boy was sitting,he ignored his husband calling his name,Steve then saw where he was going and followed Chris._

_Chris approached the boy and sat next to him,the boy then looked up and stared at Chris._

_"Hello,little one,my name's Chris,what's yours?" Chris said to the boy,who was quiet for a minute, then he spoke._

_"Sam."_

_Steve then walked over and stood next to Sam._

_"Why are you by yourself,sweetie,where are your parents?" Steve asked,Sam looked at them with a frightened look._

_"I don't want to go back to them!" Sam cried,Chris and Steve now had a concerned look on their faces._

_"Why,Sam?" Steve asked._

_"They...hit me...whenever i do something they don't like." Sam cried,Steve then sat down and hugged the boy,the two now understood that Sam was being abused by his parents,and they knew they couldn't let Sam go back to his parents._

_"Sam,would you like to come live with us?" Chris asked,Sam looked at him with tears still in his eyes._

_"Do you mean it?" Sam asked,Chris and Steve smiled._

_"Of course,sweetie we are not going to let you go back to your parents,we will be your new parents." Steve said,Sam smiled._

_Sam took Steve's hand as the three were walking back to the others,Steve saw Emily with Elise who was showing her a dress she bought for her,Frank was sitting next to Julie,Emily saw her parents walking up to them with Sam._

_"Daddy,who is he?" Emily asked Steve._

_"Emily,meet your new brother." Steve said as he along with his husband introduced Sam to the others..._

 

"And that's how we adopted Sam." Chris said,as he was holding Steve's hand.

"Poor Sam,at least you gave him a family." Leon said.

"I can't imagine what Sam went through before you adopted him,did you ever find out about his parents?" Brody asked.

"I'm afraid not." Steve said,he then looked at his watch and saw it was getting late.

"I think it's time to clean up." Steve said,everyone started to clean,after they were done,they all went for their children,the Matthews' then said goodbye to their friends.

"Did you all have fun today,kids?" Steve asked his children.

"It was a blast!we played all day in the game room,i beat Sally a ton of times in ping pong." Emily said.

"Me and my friends were playing a bit of Mario kart,but then we decided to play some arcade games." Sam said.

"I'm glad you all had fun,would you like to watch a movie in the theatre room?" Chris said.

"YEAH!" Sam and Emily said at the same time.

Chris and Steve chuckled,they were so happy to have them as their children,their lives have been filled with happiness since they adopted them,and they hoped it would stay this way forever.

But that would soon change this Saturday.

 

**Hope you Like it.**


	6. John's Plan

3 Years.

John had been waiting 3 years to escape from the sanatorium,but he had no chance as he was chained to floor and was kept outside along with the other patients,John was constantly watched by the guards,and not only that,people from all over the world have been visting the sanatorium to get a interview with John,but John hasn't spoken since 3 years ago.

John hears one of the doctors talk about a transfer,he heard that they planned on sending John back to the sanatorium in santa cecilia,John smirked as he knew it would be a perfect chance for him to escape and get his revenge on the Matthew's family.

Even though his top goal is kill his family,he wants to get revenge on Chris and Steve for calling the police on him,and to do that he will kill their children,speaking about family,John hasn't heard anything about his family since he was locked up,he did hear they were sad after learning of the deaths of Luisa,Maria and Bella,but he doesn't know if they moved away or not.

John just to had to wait for the perfect moment to escape,he knew that tonight would be when he would get transfered to the other sanatorium.

 

**Night time**

John was being led to the car and was placed inside with his hands cuffed,John smirked as he starting think of a plan to kill the officers and take their car to get to where the Matthews' family lived.

John would make sure the Matthews' family would pay for what they did to him.

 

**Sorry it's short,i just wanted to show what John has been doing the last 3 years**


	7. Friday

Sam was with his friends buying stuff for the party tommorow,they were in Walmarts.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with buying this stuff?" Riley asked.

"They have lot's of money,but i'm not going use a lot, cause the last time i used a lot of money,pops gave me a good scolding." Sam said as they started to walk to the cashier,Sam then handed the money to Riley.

"I'm gonna go buy our food,you pay the cashier." Sam said to Riley,he left the store to walk to McDonalds,as Sam was walking to the restaurant,he felt like someone was following him, Sam turned around to see a gray car.

"Isn't that the car that was driving behind us?" Sam asked himself as he recognized the car,he shrugged it off and kept walking to McDonalds,he got inside the restaurant and ordered his food,Sam sat on a table near the window,he was looking outside and saw the same the car outside and he saw a man staring at him,Sam stared at the man in confusion,but then turned around as he heard Riley call his name,Sam then turned around and saw the man was gone.

Sam and his friends started to eat their food,Max noticed Sam was feeling odd.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Max asked,Sam turned his head to look at Max.

"Kinda,i thought for a moment that someone was following me." Sam said,Riley looked at his friend.

"Really,who was it?" Riley asked in concern.

"It was some kind of man,he was staring from outside looking at me,but when i turned my head back to see him,he was gone." Sam said.

"Could it be someone who is trying to rob you?" Max asked,Zach then smacked his shoulder,Max rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't scare Sam like that,but if it is a thief who wants to rob you,you should let your parents know Sam." Zach said to his friend,Sam nodded,later after they finished their food,Sam then dropped of his friends at their house,before going to his house.

Sam drove up to the entrance and the gate was opened,he drove his car to the garage,he got out of the car and was greeted by Hayley.

"Hi Sam." Hayley said as she went over to help him with the bags,they soon walked into the kitchen,Hayley then noticed Sam was looking odd.

"Is something wrong,Sam?" Hayley asked.

"No,i'm okay,i'm going to my room." Sam lied as he went upstairs,but Hayley knew he was lying,Emily then walked into the kitchen.

"Emily,do you know what's wrong with Sam?" Hayley asked.

"No,Why?" Emily asked.

"Well,he was acting kinda of strange,when i asked him,he refused to tell me what was wrong." Hayley said,then she heard the front door open and saw Chris and Steve walk into the kitchen.

"How did it go Dad?" Emily asked her father (Chris)

"It went well,we have expanded our company to Japan." Chris said.

"That's great!" Emily said as she hugged her parents,Steve then noticed Hayley was looking a bit worried.

"What's wrong,Hayley?" Steve asked.

"Nothing,i'm just worried about Sam,he was acting strange." Hayley said,then Steve and Chris started to look concerned as they walked over to Hayley.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well,you know he said he would go shopping with his friends,when he came back,he was acting strange and he refused to tell me what was wrong." Hayley said.

"Maybe something happened,let's go to talk to him." Steve said as he grabbed Chris' hand and the two walked up the stairs to Sam's room.

 

Sam was in his bedroom,looking at his laptop,besides him was one of the Raggedy ann dolls he owned,he still couldn't get his mind off the man who was following him,it creeped him out,Sam then heard the door open and saw his parents walking inside the room,he knew he had to tell them truth about what was bothering him.

"Sam,Hayley told us that you were acting strange and you didn't tell her what was wrong,tell us sweetie, what's bothering you?" Steve said as he sat beside his son,Sam sighed.

"I was walking to Mcdonalds to order food for me and my friends,then...i saw this car following me,i shrugged it off at first,but when i went to sit down,i looked through the window and saw a man staring at me." Sam said,Chris and Steve had a concerned look on their faces,Steve placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Did you get a good look at him,did you see who it was?" Chris asked.

"No,when i heard my friends call my name,i took my eyes off him for a second,but when i turned my head around to look at him,he was gone." Sam said,Steve and Chris were now concerned, a man was following their son,who knows what this man would want,they had to make sure that tommorow,their children would be safe,they will alert the guards.

"Sam,you and sister,need to be careful tommorow,we will alert the guards to make sure the man you saw,doesn't try to break into the house." Steve said as he hugged Sam,Chris then hugged the two,Sam hugged his parents back,he knew he had to be careful tommorow when his friends would come over.

"We have a meeting tomorrow,but your uncle and aunt will be in the house,we will let them know about the situation." Chris said.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

John was smirking as he saw the mansion from distance,he knew it belonged to Chris and Steve Matthews,he followed their son's car, and he also overheard him talk to his friends about a party they were having tomorrow at the house,John not only could kill their children but their friends as well.

John headed back to a small house he was using as a hideout,as he killed the owner,John sat in the living room as he started to think of a plan to break into the house without anybody noticing him,while he was doing that he was staring at a photo of Miguel, he still hopes to find him.

John now having thought of a plan,heads to the bedroom to prepare for tomorrow.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	8. Saturday Night

**Saturday**

**October 25th**

**6:30 PM**

**Matthew Family Mansion**

 

"Just keep your eye out on anything suspicious,alright." Chris said to the security guards over the phone,he and Steve had to make sure,no one tried to break into the mansion,while they were at their office,Chris then saw Steve sitting on the bed and he walked over and sat next to him.

"Everything's gonna be alright,darling." Chris said as he hugged his husband.

"I'm just worried that the man Sam saw will try to do something to them,i just want to know who it is?" Steve said,even though he will be working in the office,he won't be able to take his mind off his children,fearing for their safety.

"Remember,Frank,Elise,Hayley and Julie will be in the Mansion watching after them,they will let us know if anything bad happens." Chris said,he then looked at phone and saw it was time for them to leave.

"Let's get ready,we have to be at the meeting at 7." Chris said,the two of them started to get dressed for their meeting.

 

Sam and Emily we're getting everything ready in the kitchen,they had all the food ready,they asked their aunt to make some cupcakes and ice cream,they had already have chosen the movies they were going to watch,now all they had to do is wait for their friends to come by.

Sam was excited,but he was a bit worried,since yesterday,his parents have been worried about leaving them alone with their friends,when Sam told them about the man that was stalking him,he just hoped nothing bad would happen,speaking of which,the two saw their parents walking down the stairs.

"We have to go,but please be careful." Steve said as he hugged his children like would never see them again,Chris then hugged them as well.

"Let us know if anything bad happens okay." Chris said to Frank and Elise,who nodded,the two then left the house and walked to the garage.

The couple then drove off to the entrance,the guard opened the gates and let them through,the car drove past another car that was hiding and was watching them,John smiled sinisterly as he saw the couple leave,he just had to wait for the friends to arrive and that's when he would break into the mansion.

 

**2 hours later**

 

The house was filled with music as people were dancing,Sam and Emily were relieved that they didn't invite a lot people to the house like last time,they didn't want to get another scolding from their pops,aside from their friends,they had like about 9 people over,Sam was talking to Riley and Zach.

"I was able to convince my mom to bring my sister to the house,i asked Julie to watch her and she said yes." Zach said as he was drinking his soda.

"I did the same with my dad,Julie is also looking after Noah." Riley said.

Sam was bit distracted and his friends noticed it.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine." Sam said,he didn't want to worry his friends about the man who was stalking him,they then heard Trent yell from the living room.

"Let's play Truth or dare!" Trent said,only a few of them went over to sit in a circle,Trent then started first.

"I choose Luna,truth or dare." Trent asked,Luna sighed.

"Dare." Luna said,Trent then smirked.

"I dare you to..kiss Max."Trent said,Luna's eyes widened.

"What!No!" Luna exclaimed,the others laughed.

"Sorry,you said dare,so you have to do it." Trent said,Luna sighed as she had no choice as she turned to face Max who was smirking.

"also the kiss has to last like 10 seconds." Trent said.

"Here goes..1..2.....3" Luna said as she kissed Max on the lips,Trent was looking at his timer to make sure it was 10 seconds,Max kissed Luna back.

"Time's up" Trent said,as soon as Luna heard that,she broke the kiss and turned her head away from Max.

"What's wrong Luna? you didn't like the kiss?" Max teased as Luna glared at him.

"Shut up." Luna said,Max laughed at her,the game kept going for while,lot's of funny stuff happened,Emily was dared to put ice in her bra and it ended with her running out to change her clothes,Alicia ended up confessing to her brother that she was the one who ripped his favorite shirt,later Trent had picked Sam.

"Okay,Sam it's your turn,Truth or Dare? Trent asked,Sam grinned.

"Dare." Sam said,Trent smirked.

"I dare you to kiss someone...." Trent was saying,Sam grinned as he was up to the challenge.

"But it has to be a boy...and you decide who you will kiss." Trent smirked,as everyone in the room was suprised,Sam smirked back,now he just had to pick someone to kiss,Sam looked around room for someone and he turned around to see Riley sitting next to him.

"Riley." Sam said,as Riley turned around to face Sam with a blush on his face,everyone in the room chuckled.

"W-What,i don't know Sam,can't you pick someone else?" Riley stuttered,he was nervous as his first kiss was going to be with his best friend.

"Sorry,i chose you,Riley." Sam said as he turned around to face him.

"Okay,you two will kiss for 1 minute." Trent said as the two friends faced each other,Sam took Riley's glasses off.

"You look better without the glasses." Sam said,he cupped Riley's cheeks with his two hands.

"You two start now." Trent said,as Sam leaned foward and kissed Riley on the lips,Riley at first didn't kiss back,but then he returned the kiss,the two boys were now french kissing each other  **(I'm not good at writing kiss scenes.)** The two continued to kiss each other,everyone was amused at this.

"Time's up." Trent said,the two stopped kissing and the two faced away from each other,everyone looked at them.

"What didn't you two enjoy your make-out session?" Emily teased,Sam and Riley blushed.

"Shut up,Emily." Sam said as everyone laughed,Sam sighed and then stood up.

"Come on,let's all go to the theatre room." Sam said,everyone stood up and started following Sam to the theatre room.

 

**Outside**

 

A officer named Ian was at the entrance of the gate,he was watching the entrance to make sure the man who was stalking Sam wouldn't try to sneak into the mansion,he took his eyes off the gate to drink his coffee and when he turned around he saw a car parked in front of the gate.

"What the hell?" Ian said as he got out his flashlight and opened the gate,he walked towards the car.

"Is anyone there?" Ian called out as he walked towards the car,he opened the door and saw no one was inside the car,once he made sure no was there,he went inside the car and drove it inside,Ian then  went back to his post.

"It's probably one of their friends playing a prank." Ian said to himself as he closed the gate,he didn't notice John behind him.

John grabbed him and Ian gasped as struggled to get himself free,Ian tried to grab his taser,but John smashed his head against the table,Ian groaned in pain as John turned him around,John then lifted his hand up,Ian saw a screwdriver in his hand,John then stabbed Ian in the left eye,Ian was screaming in pain,but John placed his hand on Ian's mouth,so his screams wouldn't be heard.

John then grabbed his knife and stabbed Ian 4 times in the chest,after making sure Ian was dead,he took the screwdriver out of his eye and made it seem as if he was sleeping,John then started walking in the direction of the mansion,John saw how big the mansion was,and it was perfect for him,that way he could hide and no one would know where he is.

John stared inside the window and saw some of the teens,saying they were heading to the theatre room,he then saw some of the adults telling them to behave,John had to get them out of his way first,then a idea formed in his head.

John decided that he will slowly kill Sam and Emily's friends one by one and then he save the two for last.

 

**Hope you like it**


	9. Attacking the Adults

Frank and Elise were cleaning the kitchen,and living room,Sam,and Emily along with their friends were in the theatre room watching a movie,Julie was looking after Noah and Staci.

"At least they didn't leave the kitchen a big mess, like last time." Elise said as threw away the pieces of food in the trash can.

"Well they better not,make a mess again in the kitchen,cause they will be the ones to clean kitchen." Frank said as he finished cleaning the kitchen with his wife,Elise then shivered,she then saw that a window in the living room was open,Elise went over to the living room to close it.

"What's wrong,babe?" Frank asked as he saw his wife walk into the living room,Elise sighed as she closed the window.

"Nothing,i was just getting cold and i saw the window was open,so i went over to close it." Elise said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"That's strange,why would the kids open the window,they know it's october and it's cold as hell out there." Frank said,Elise chuckled.

"Perhaps one of them got a little hot and decided to open it." Elise said,Frank chuckled and went over to grab the trash bags.

"I'm gonna go oustide and throw these away." Frank said as he started walking to the door,he then saw Hank and Andy (a husky and corgi) run up to him,Frank chuckled as he saw them.

"Elise, Sam and Emily forgot to feed their dogs before the party!" Frank shouted as he went outside,he closed the door as he went to throw the trash away.

Elise chuckled as grabbed the dog food,and placed the food on each of the dog's bowls,Elise then heard something fall from the living room,she went over to see it was a book that had fallen.

"That scared me,i thought it was Sam playing a prank on me." Elise said as she grabbed the book and placed it back on the bookshelf,she didn't notice John behind her, with a lamp in his hand,John hit Elise in the back of the head with the lamp.

Elise fell to the floor and blacked out,John smirked as he picked her body up and he tied her hands and put tape on her mouth,he then locked her in a closet,John then went outside to follow Frank.

As Frank was on his way to the dumpster,he could've sworn he heard something,he turned around and saw no one,Frank shrugged it off and continued walking until he heard the same footsteps,from before,Frank then turned around.

"Okay,if your trying to play a prank on me,it's not going to work!" Frank yelled as he finally reached the dumpster and he threw the bags away,he heard something coming from behind the bushes,Frank now frustated,stomped over to the bush.

"Okay,Joke's over,come out now." Frank said as he walked over to the bush,only for John to charge at him and swing his knife at Frank,Frank narrowly avoids getting stabbed and he looks at John with a shocked and confused look on his face.

"Who the hell are you!?" Frank shouted,only to for John to try and swing his knife at him,Frank once again dodges his attack,Frank kicks John in the back and John falls to the ground,Frank then tries to run to the mansion,only to trip on a rock,Frank groans in pain as he tries to get back up on his feet.

Frank was on his knees,when he felt John grab his head from behind,Frank stuggled to get John to release him,only for John to slam him against the dumpster,John then started to slam Frank's head against the dumpster various times,Frank's head was a bloody mess,John then threw Frank to the ground,Frank then blacked out.

John dragged his body to the garage and hid him in the corner and placed a blanket over him,even though he was still alive,John then walked into the mansion and he heard some noise and John then walked in the direction of the noise.

 

Hayley was training in the gym room,she then heard the door to the room open and saw her son, Zach and Riley come inside.

"Hi,Mom,i'd knew you would be in here." Zach said as Hayley walked over to him.

"You know me son,i train everyday." Hayley said as Zach chuckled.

"What movie did you and your friends watch,Julie told me you all were in the theatre room." Hayley said.

"Well we though we were going to watch the Lion king,It's both Sam and Emily's favorite movie,but it was the first Child's play movie, and it scared Emily to death,she screamed a lot." Zach laughed as he finished telling his mother.

"Well that's Sam,he loves horror movies and Chucky." Hayley said.

"He did get scolded a lot by Emily after the movie was finished." Riley said.

"Zach, i need you to go check on your sister,she is with Julie in the guest bedroom 2, upstairs." Hayley said.

"Okay,but why me?" Zach asked.

"I'm going to the kitchen to fix myself a snack,all that training made hungry,that's why." Hayley said as Zach rolled his eyes.

"I'll go with you,i need to check on my little brother as well." Riley said as the two walked out of the room,Hayley walked to the kitchen and started to make herself a sandwich,Hayley then walked to the table and placed the sanwich on the table,as Hayley turned around,she saw something on the floor in the living room.

Hayley walked over to the living room and saw a red stain on the carpet,Hayley bent down to her knees and touched it.

"What is this stuff,did someone spill their drink?" Hayley asked herself,she didn't notice John behind her and John then hit her in the back of the head with a baseball bat,Hayley blacked out,John then carried her body to the closet,where he had hid Elise.

John smirked,he now only had one adult left to deal with,Julie.

 

Julie was in the guest bedroom,looking after Noah and Staci,the two were watching tv,while sitting on their beds.

 

The door to the room opened,Julie saw Zach and Riley,come inside the room.

"Hey,Staci." Zach said to his sister,as sat down next to her,Riley sat next to his brother.

"Were they any trouble,Julie?" Riley asked.

"No, they haven't,the two have been watching tv since they got here." Julie said.

"If you want to,we can look after them for a while." Riley said.

"Okay,i'm gonna go downstairs." Julie said as she stood up from the bed and left the room.

"Wanna go play in the game room?" Riley asked the two kids.

"Yeah!" Noah and Staci said at the same time,both Zach and Riley smiled.

 

Julie decided to head downstairs to check on her sister,she knew she would be in the kitchen with her husband cleaning,Julie passed by the gym room,she walked back to see if Hayley was still in there training,but she wasn't there.

 _Maybe she went to get a snack,_ Julie thought as she walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen,Julie searched for her sister,but she didn't see her.

"That's strange?" Julie said,she then saw on the table a sandwich,she went over to see to the table and picked it up,before placing it back down.

"Who left this?" Julie asked herself, she walked over to the living room and she stepped on something,Julie looked down to see some pieces of glass on the floor,Julie then heard the telephone ringing,she went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Julie said.

_"Hi,Julie." Chris said._

"Oh,Chris,it's you." Julie said as she sighed.

_"I was calling to make sure if everything is alright,me and Steve are still at the meeting." Chris said._

"Everything's okay,the kids are watching a movie in the theatre room." Julie lied,she didn't want to worry Chris and Steve.

_"Okay,thanks,me and Steve won't come home until maybe midnight,i'll call you later." Chris said as he hung up._

 

Julie placed the phone back and she started to clean up the living room,when she was finished,she heard something upstairs,Julie decided to go upstairs and see what it was,she saw the noise was coming from the gym room,Julie saw the room was dark and she went inside to turn on the lights.

"Okay,what's making this noise?" Julie asked herself as she finally reached the switch and turned it on,she turned around only to see John charging at her with his knife,Julie dodged and kicked John in the back,good thing she knew self defense.

"Who are you!? How did you get inside?!" Julie shouted, only for John to stare at her,Julie punched him in the face,it didn't faze John as he turned to look at her.

"What the?" Julie asked as she once again tried to kick him,only for John to grab her leg,John then grabbed her arm and threw Julie against the wall, which knocked her unconscious,John tied her up and hid her in the corner of the room,he lowered the curtains,so no one would see Julie.

John's plan had worked,all the adults were out of his way,now he will go after Sam and Emily's friends and kill them one by one.

 

**Arlee Grove**

 

Brody and Jared were investigating a murder case in a house,which is in the same street,Jared and his kids live,3 bodies were found in the house,all of the victims died from stab wounds.

"This is not good." Brody said as the police officers covered the bodies with a white sheet,and then placed them on a stretcher,and then took them out of the house.

"One of the neighbors told me,they saw someone leaving the house,wearing all black,it've been the person who killed these people." Jared said,Brody sighed as he started to get worried,his kids were at the mansion and he was getting worried,that this person would try to attack them.

He and Jared hoped they can find the person,before they killed anyone else.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	10. Killing One By One

**9:20 PM**

 

Sam and Emily were outside with their friends they were waiting at the entrance of the gate,Blake had told them Dean had taken his father's keys for the school bus,he use's to pick up students,they saw the bus come into view.

"Woah! Dean did it,he got the keys to bus." Blake said,Emily had already opened the gates and let the bus drive in the pathway,before closing the gate,they all saw how big the bus is.

 

Dean opened the doors to the bus and was grinning,everyone grinned.

"Come on in." Dean joked,everyone went inside the bus.

"Man,Dean how did you get the keys to the bus,without your father seeing you?" Sam asked.

"He was taking a nap,so i grabbed the keys from his pockets." Dean said.

"Aren't you a bit worried,how your father will react,when he finds out?" Max asked Dean.

"Nah,he doesn't use the bus until monday,so later tonight,i will go take the bus back and he won't even notice i took it." Dean said.

"That's smart,Dean." Harry said as he gave him a high five.

"Well,this is fun,but me and Grace want to something fun." Dean said,as he stood next to his girlfriend.

"Well,you can go check out the garden and don't worry there are lights,so it won't be too dark." Emily said as she saw Dean and Grace leave and walk to the garden.

"Hey,Sam didn't you say,you had a indoor pool?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Me and Emma are going to the jacuzzi." Harry said as he grabbed his girlfriends hand and the two started walking to the indoor pool.

"Well, that leaves all of us,why don't we go to the game room?" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted,as they went inside the mansion,Sam and Emily were having a great night,but they worried about what their parents would say,if they saw the bus in the pathway,they just hoped Dean get the bus out of here,before their parents arrived.

"Hey,Emily,do you know where Uncle Frank and Aunt Elise are?" Sam asked his sister,he also noticed that he hadn't seen Frank or Elise since they went to the theatre room.

"No, i don't know,all i know is that they were here in the kitchen,maybe they went to bed." Emily said,but it was unlikely,because they said they would be staying up all night until Chris and Steve came home.

"Strange,i also haven't seen Hayley or Julie." Sam said as they kept walking to the game room,they all saw Riley and Zach with their little siblings playing,they all went to play arcade games.

 

**In the Garden**

 

Dean and Grace were amazed at how big the garden is,and Grace admired the flowers,she had take photos of the ones she thought were the prettiest,they were soon walking on a bridge which is where the koi pond is,the two stopped to see the koi fish.

"This garden is so beautiful! i love the flowers! they are so pretty!" Grace said as she stared at the pond below them.

"You know what else i love?" Dean said,Grace turned her head to look at him.

"What?" Grace asked,Dean smiled and kissed her,the two started to make out and then Dean carried Grace to the grass,where he layed her down.

"Let's not tell Sam and Emily about this." Grace said.

" Sure." Dean said as he kissed her again,he started taking off her shirt,Grace then took off Dean's shirt,Dean kissed Grace's neck as he took off her pants,before they could continue to make out,they heard a noise in the bushes.

"I thought we were the only ones here?" Grace asked as she was in her bra and underwear,Dean stood up.

"I'll go check it out." Dean said.

"Okay,just hurry back." Grace said as Dean went over to the bushes and walked through it to see what was making that noise.

Grace decided to upload the photos of the garden to her facebook,she then decided to take photos of the Koi fish.

"Aww,they are so cute!" Grace said as she kept taking photos of them,Grace then was getting impatient,why was Dean taking so long?

"Dean! get your ass back here!" Grace shouted,only there was no respond,Grace then put on her long t shirt,she then walked over to the bushes and she started walking down the path to find Dean.

"Dean,where are you?!" Grace called out as she searched for her boyfriend,she then stepped on something wet,Grace looked down to see a red liqud.

"What?" Grace asked scared as she followed the trail and she stopped in front of a tree,she looked up,only to scream as she saw Dean's body impaled on the tree with gardening shears,she then saw John come out behind the tree,he started to approach Grace.

Grace was screaming so loud,she then picked up some dirt and tossed at John,the dirt got in John's eyes and it gave Grace a chance to run,John rubbed the dirt from his eyes and ran after Grace.

Grace was running and she tried to find a place to hide,she knew she had no choice,so she jumped into the Koi pond and hid herself under the bridge,she brought herself up for air,she heard John's footsteps on the bridge,Grace tried to keep herself from whimpering,she covered her mouth,she then heard John walk away from the bridge.

Grace hid herself under the water again and stayed there a while,until she had to come back for air,Grace looked around to make sure it was safe to come out,she sighed,only to get stabbed in the head by gardening shears, the shears had gone through the wood of the bridge and John was on the bridge.

John smirked as he removed the shears from her head and walked to the pond,he picked up her body,he left her body near the pond,John now had kill the others,he heard 2 of them were going to the indoor pool room,so John walked to the mansion and snuck inside.

John chuckled,how easy it was for him to sneak in without any of the teens noticing,but he knows that they soon suspect something is wrong,so he had to hurry,before they noticed.

 

**Indoor Pool Room**

 

Harry and Emma decided to go swimming in the jacuzzi,they had just come inside the room,unaware that John is watching them.

"I wish my house could have a jacuzzi." Emma said,both her and her boyfriend were wearing bathrobes,Harry took his bathrobe off,he was only wearing shorts,he stepped in the jacuzzi and sat down.

"Come in Emma,it feels really good." Harry said,Emma then took off her bathrobe and she was wearing a bikini,she then sat down next to her boyfriend.

"We should come here often." Emma said as she leaned her head on Harry's head.

"Yeah,we should." Harry said as he grabbed his girlfriend's head,he turned her around to face him,Harry then leaned in to kiss her,the two started to make out,when Emma's phone started ringing,the two then stopped making out.

"Harry,can you go answer that for me?" Emma begged as she gave him puppy eyes,Harry sighed as got out of the jacuzzi and walked to the other side of the room,to answer the Emma's phone.

"Hello?" Harry said.

_"Oh,Harry,it's me Emily,are you and Emma in the pool room,i was going to ask you to join us in the game room." Emily said._

"Oh,okay,we will be there,just gives us a few minutes and we will be on our way." Harry said,but he didn't notice John sneaking on him from behind,Harry then hung up,John then grabbed him and covered his mouth,Harry struggled to get free,John slowly slit Harry's throat,Harry eye's rolled to the back of his head,John then placed his body on the floor,now he had to wait for his girlfriend to come check on him.

Emma was still in the jacuzzi,she was wondering why,Harry was taking so long,she sighed and got out of the jacuzzi.

"Harry,what are you doing,don't you want to come back in the jacuzzi?" Emma asked as she walked to where Harry is,she then saw his legs.

"Ok,Harry why are you on the...." Emma said,before she let a scream,she saw Harry's throat was slit,Emma turned around,only to be hit in the head with a axe,it also sliced her right eye in half,Emma screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

John smirked,he knew that she die from blood loss,now he decided to go after Riley and Zach,he heard the two were babysitting their siblings, and he even saw Sam kiss Riley,he decided he would kill Riley first.

 

 

**Hope you like it.**


	11. Attack and Escape

**11:30 PM**

 

Riley had taken Noah and Staci back to the guest room as he knew it was time for them to go bed,Riley had just tuck his little brother in,Riley stood up from the bed.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom,i'll be right back." Riley said as he left the room and went to the bathroom,after he was done,he walked to the guest room and was confused as he saw Noah and Staci running to him.

"Noah,Staci, why are you two not in bed?" Riley asked,the 2 kids had a scared look on their faces.

"There's a man hiding in the closet,Riley." Noah said with fear in his voice,Riley sighed as he grabbed both Noah and Staci's hand,he led them back to the room.

"Now,both of you,in bed,i'll tuck you in."Riley said as he tucked in Staci,then his brother.

"Hey,Riley is true,that you kissed Sam?" Noah asked,Riley then looked surprised.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked embarrassed that his little brother knew about the kiss.

"I heard Zach talking about it with Max,Do you like Sam?" Noah asked,Riley blushed.

"I like Sam,as a friend,that kiss was only a game, we were playing." Riley said as he was still blushing,after kissing Sam,he now started to have feelings for him.

"Riley,can you please close the closet,please?" Staci asked,Riley sighed as he stood up and walked to the closet.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Riley said as tried closing the closet door,but it wouldn't close.

"Strange." Riley said as he kept trying to close the door,both Noah and Staci were watching him,Riley,frustrated,opened the door to see why it wouldn't close....

Only to see John inside the closet with his knife raised up,he slashed Riley's arm,Riley screamed as he fell to the floor,both Noah and Staci screamed as they ran out of the room,Riley saw his shoulder was bleeding,he saw John approaching him,thinking fast,Riley grabbed a wooden chair and hit John with it,John stepped back a bit.

Riley tried to run,but as he made it near the door,he slipped and hit the floor,face first,Riley groaned in pain as he saw his glasses fell off and shattered,he also touched his nose to see blood,Riley turned around to see John approaching him.

"Shit!" Riley said as he tried to crawl away,John then grabbed his left foot,Riley screamed as he grabbed the railing with both his hands and tried to get away.

"Help me!" Riley screamed as he still grabbed the railings,Riley then hit his head by accident,he screamed in pain,as he felt John trying to grab his other leg.

"Riley!" Riley turned around to see both Noah and Staci running up the stairs to see him being grabbed by John.

"RUN! Noah,Staci Run!" Riley screamed at them as he feared for their safety.

"We'll get help!" Noah said as he and Staci ran down the stairs,Riley then saw John trying to grab his other foot,Riley screamed.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER!!" Riley screamed as he kicked his hand,which was grabbing his left foot,John let's go of him and it gave Riley the chance to stand up,he wanted to run downstairs,but he risked putting the others in danger,he ran down the hallway,he looked behind him to see John now looking angry and going after him.

Riley ran,but he came across a dead end,he then saw a trash chute,having no choice,Riley then opened it and carefully went inside it,he closed the door,he didn't know where it would take him if he fell,Riley then heard John's footsteps and breathing,he leaned a bit back from the door and was whimpering a bit,due to his shoulder bleeding and the pain from hitting his nose.

John then opened the door,Riley gasped as John tried to grab him,Riley tried to lean back,but in doing so he lost his grip and ending up slipping,Riley screamed as he fell down the chute,he then came out of the chute,he ended up knocking over the trash cans and fell on the grass.

Riley groaned in pain,he saw a gash on his leg,Riley painfully stood up from the ground and started limping.

 

Max,Luna,Cody and Sally were out walking,they had finished playing in the game room,they decided to take a walk.

"Man,i love playing in the game room,every time!" Cody said.

"Me too,i love playing games on the Playstation and Xbox." Max said as they were walking.

"That was until i beat you several times." Luna smirked as Max glared at her.

"I still don't understand how you were able to beat me." Max muttered,Sally laughed at him,Max glared at her,Sally then saw something walking towards them,she saw it was Riley,but he was bleeding.

"Riley!" Sally shouted as she ran over to him,the others saw this and ran over to him as well.

"What the hell happened to you,you look as if you got into a fight with someone." Max said as he saw Riley's injuries,he was bleeding from his shoulder and nose,he also saw a gash on his leg.

"There's no time,someone is in the house,he tried to kill me,i think it's the man who was stalking Sam the other day." Riley said as everyone eye's widened.

"What! are you sure,Riley,how did you escape from him?" Luna asked.

"I fell down the trash chute." Riley said as he whimpered in pain.

"Come on,we have to get him inside,we also have to warn everyone." Max said as he placed Riley's hand over his shoulder and helped him walk,the other's were following,until John came out of nowhere and grabbed Sally by the hair,Sally screamed as the others turned around.

"Where did he come from!?" Luna screamed out,Max then handed Riley to Cody,he then ran over to John and grabbed a rock.

"LET MY SISTER GO,YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Max shouted as he punched him with the rock in the head,John then let's go of Sally and falls to the floor,Max hugs his sister.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"I'm okay,thanks." Sally said as she hugged him,Max then grabbed her hand.

"Come on,let's go!" Max said as the others started to run to the mansion,they had soon made it to the front door,but to their dismay,it was locked.

"Oh,you've gotta be kidding me!" Sally exclaimed,the others tried to find a way to open the door,Luna turned around to see John's shadow from the corner approaching.

"Guys,he's coming we gotta hurry!" Luna shouted,everyone then started banging on the door,as they kept looking back to see John slowly walking to them.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Max shouted as he kept banging on the door,the others were getting more scared each second.

 

**Inside**

 

Sam and the others had heard the screaming,and went to investigate it,they saw Noah and Staci running to them.

"You two,okay,what was that screaming?" Sam asked them.

"There's a killer in the house,he attacked my brother." Noah cried out,everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Are you sure Noah?" Emily asked him,Noah tearfully nodded,then they heard the dogs barking at the front door,both Sam and Emily ran over to see what it was,then they heard some banging on the door.

"LET US IN!" Emily then knew it was Luna's voice,they ran over,to see through the window,they saw a man slowly walking and approaching their friends.

"Where are the keys!?" Emily shouted as she searched for them,she then found them on the counter,she then opened the door,and everyone ran inside,Sam quickly shut the door,but made eye contact with John,through the window,Sam stared at John with a suprised look,before turning back to look at his friends.

Sam saw Riley was bleeding and he ran over to him.

"Riley are you okay,your brother told us you were attacked." Sam said,Riley whimpered in pain,Sam then took off his sweater and ripped off a sleeve,he tied it around Riley's shoulder,the others ran into the living room.

"What happened?" Blake asked as he saw everyone was scared, and saw Riley bleeding.

"There's a killer outside and it's the man who was stalking Sam the other day,we have to lock all the doors and windows." Emily said.

"There's no way,we can lock them all in time,he was able to get inside without us noticing,and he injured Riley." Alicia said,Emily knew she was right,they wouldn't be able to lock the doors and windows in time.

"Well,what do we do now?" Luna asked.

"We have to find the others,Cody,you stay here with Riley,Noah and Staci,Emily,you and me will go search for Frank,Julie,Elise and Hayley,the rest of you search for the others." Sam said,everyone nodded.

"After we find everyone,what do we do?" Zach asked

"We get the fuck out of here and go to the police." Sam said.

"Ok,let's go!" Emily said as they all split up and went in different directions,Cody found a first aid kit in one of the cabinets.

"Here Riley,i'll bandage you up." Cody said as he started to bandage up Riley's leg,Riley wasn't paying attention,he was worried for everyone else,they had to get out of the house as soon as they found everyone else.

 

**Hope you like it**


	12. Escaping John

**11:50 PM**

 

Victoria,or Tori, was walking with Maggie to the pool room,the two were waiting for a hour for Emma to show up in the game room,but she didn't,they decided to go search for her.

"Maybe she and her boyfriend finally had sex?" Maggie said,Tori rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so,beside Emma wouldn't have sex with him,until they graduate high school." Tori said.

"Whatever." Maggie said as they walked into the pool room,they started to search for Emma.

"Emma are you in here?" Tori asked,they searched the pool room,then Maggie saw Emma's leg's sticking out from the corner.

"Tori,look." Maggie said as she pointed at Emma's legs,Tori turned around to look,they went over to check it out.

"Emma,are you okay?" Tori asked as she saw Emma laying on the floor,she didn't respond.

"Emma,stop playing around." Maggie said as she turned her around,to see the gash on her head and her right eye sliced in half.

Tori and Maggie screamed,then as tried to back away,Tori ended up tripping,she came face to face with Harry's corpse,Tori screamed,Maggie helped her get back up.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Maggie yelled as she was crying a bit,then they heard glass shattering,the girls screamed as they saw John breaking the windows.

"Let's get out of here!" Tori said as she grabbed Maggie's hand and the two girls ran down the hallway.

 

Max was leading the group,they also kept a eye out to be careful,incase John tried to attack them.

"Maggie told me,she and Tori would be in the pool room,let's go find them there." Blake said,everyone else nodded as they started to walk in the direction of the pool room,then they heard screaming.

"Did you guys hear that?" Alicia asked.

"That sounds like Tori and Maggie!" Trent said,everyone started running in the direction,from where they heard the scream coming from,they saw Tori and Maggie running towards them with scared looks on their faces.

"You two okay,we heard you screaming." Sally said as she went to stand next to Tori.

"We...went to the pool room,to search for Emma,but...she's dead,we found her body and we also found Harry's body." Tori cried as she hugged Sally,everyone was shocked,John had already killed two of their friends.

"Then this man broke the window and tried to get to us,but we were able to get away." Maggie said.

"It's must be the same man that attacked Riley." Zach said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"We found Riley limping outside,he told us that a man attacked him." Luna explained to Tori and Maggie.

"Do you guys find Grace and Dean?" Maggie asked.

"No,they never came back,i'm afraid they're dead." Trent said.

"We need to go back to the living room,come one,the sooner Sam and Emily find their uncle and aunt's,the sooner we can get the hell out of here." Max said,as everyone started to run back to the living room,but then John came out of nowhere and grabbed Maggie,she started screaming as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Maggie!" Blake shouted as he ran back to save his girlfriend,but John stabs Maggie in the back and his knife went through her chest,Maggie then fell to the floor dead.

"No Blake! get back here!" Trent shouted,Blake ran over to punch John in the face,it didn't faze him and John stabbed Blake in the stomach,Blake grabbed his stomach before John stabbed him in the neck,Blake fell to the floor,Everyone stared in horror.

"Let's go!" Max shouted as everyone started to run,John stared at them and decided not to follow them.

"Your all not going to get away,so easily." John said as he watched them run,he then decided to go in a different direction.

 

Sam and Emily were searching for ther Uncle and Aunt's,they had to hurry,before John finds them.

"Where could they be?" Emily asked as she held her brother's arm,she never thought she would be in situation like this.

"Let's go to the gym room,Hayley might be there." Sam said,the two then found the gym room,they saw it was dark.

"Stay close to me sis." Sam said as he searched for the switch.

"Okay." Emily said,she then started to hear some muffling.

"Shhhh,do you hear that?" Emily whispered,Sam then heard the muffling.

"Yes." Sam said as he finally found the switch and turned on the lights,what they saw shocked them,it was Julie,she was in the corner of the room tied up.

"Aunt Julie!" Sam and Emily said as they ran over to her,they started to untie her,Sam took off the cloth in her mouth,Julie hugged them.

"Who did this to you?" Emily asked,

"It was a man,he was in her,i tried to stop him,but he knocked me out." Julie explained.

"Aunt,do you know where the others are?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not,why,did he try to attack you?" Julie asked with concern in her voice.

"He attacked Riley,our friends are searching for the others,we need to find them and get out of here,fast." Sam said.

"I'll help you,now let's go." Julie said as the 3 ran out of the room,they started to search for Elise,Frank and Hayley,they searched all the rooms,when Julie entered her room,she heard sounds coming from the closet,she carefully went over and opened it, to see Elise and Hayley inside.

Julie gasped,she then untied Elise and Hayley,and helped them stand up,she saw Elise was bleeding a bit from her head.

"Elise,Hayley,what happened?" Julie asked.

"This man attacked us,he hit me in the head with a lamp and locked me in here." Elise said.

"He did the same to me." Hayley said.

"I'm glad,you're okay,we need to find Frank and get out of here,that man has already injured one of  Sam's friends." Julie said,the 3 women ran out of the room,they met up with Sam and Emily in the hallway,they ran downstairs to find everyone else.

"Okay,we just need to find Frank,but first we need to call for help." Elise said,Riley then took out his cell phone and handed it to Sam.

"Sam,call my dad,he's with Brody." Riley said,Sam nodded and he dialed Jared's number,a few seconds later,Jared answered.

_"Hello,Riley." Officer Parker said_

"Officer Parker,it's me Sam Matthews,we need you to send the police , and a ambulance to the mansion right away." Sam said.

_"Why,what happened?" Officer Parker asked with worry in his voice._

"The man who was stalking me the other day,he's here,he attacked Riley and now he's somewhere in the mansion." Sam explained.

_"What,don't worry,we'll send help,I'll let your parents know!" Officer Parker said._

"Just hurry up before...." Sam said,but the line went dead,he tried to call Officer Parker again,but it wouldn't work.

"The line went dead." Sam said,the others tried to use their cellphones but it wouldn't work.

"How the hell did this happen,it was working a minute ago." Max said,Sally turned around to see John,and she screamed,everyone saw him.

"RUN!!!" Sam shouted as they all ran upstairs,John walking slowly behind him,they all were in the hallway.

"How the hell are we going to escape?" Zach asked,he was standing next to his mom and his little sister was hugging her.

"We can try to go to the balcony." Sam said.

"How is it going to help us?" Riley asked.

"We can try to climb the roof and then we jump into the pool,that way we can escape,then we can go to the garage and get in cars,and then get the hell out of here." Sam said.

"Great idea,let's go." Luna said as everyone then made it to the balcony,Julie opened the doors.

"Okay,Max,Sally and Alicia,you go first." Julie said,the 3 went outside,Max climbe up first,then Sally and Alicia,the others soon followed,Hayley had Staci holding onto her back as she climbed the roof,Elise had Noah holding onto her back.

"Come on Riley,i'll help you." Julie said as she helped Riley outside,he limped a bit.

"Come on,Sam and Emily,your next." Julie said as he she held out her hands to them,Sam and Emily were walking to her,when suddenly they were pulled back and fell on the floor,Julie gasped as she tried to go help them,but John closed the doors and place a shelf in front of the doors,Julie was unable to open the doors.

"Sam,Emily!" Julie shouted as she was afraid for her nephew and niece.

"Aunt,just go! get everyone to safety,we'll find a way to escape!" Sam shouted back,Julie didn't want to leave them,but she had no choice,she and Riley then started to climb up the roofs,Sam and Emily stood up and ran down the hallway.

 

The others were climbing up the roof,Luna nearly slipped,but Max grabbed her hand and helped her,back up,they now were standing and saw the pool,they saw Julie and Riley,but they didn't see Sam or Emily.

"Where are Sam and Emily?" Sally asked.

"They're still inside,that man grabbed them." Riley said,everyone gasped.

"We have to hurry and get the police here." Trent said,everyone stared down at the pool as they were getting ready to jump.

"Okay,everyone,on the count of three,we all jump,1...2......3!!!" Hayley said as they all jumped,everyone screamed as they jumped into the pool,they all then surfaced.

"Everyone alright?" Elise asked,everyone nodded.

"Come on,let's go." Julie said.

 

**With Chris and Steve**

 

Chris and Steve were about to go their meeting,when the phone rang,Steve answered it.

"Hello?" Steve asked.

_"Hello,Steve,it's me Brody." Brody said._

"What's wrong,did something happen?" Steve asked worried for his kids,Chris was also listening and was getting worried.

_"I'm afraid so,Jared told me,that Sam called him, and the man who was stalking him,is at the mansion,he said that Riley was attacked." Brody said_

Steve's eyes widened.

"What! but are our kids okay!?" Steve shouted,Chris then went over and placed his hand on his husband's shoulder.

_"We don't know,the line went dead,but we are sending some officers there now." Brody said_

Steve then decided to hang up,he grabbed his coat.

"What are you doing,Darling?" Chris asked.

"What do you think,we need to get home,we have to save our children!" Steve said,Chris then nodded,the two then ran out of the office,soon,they made it to their car,Chris started it and then started driving.

"We have to hurry,we can't let that man kill our babies." Steve started crying a bit at thought of losing his children.

"We're not gonna let that happen,trust me." Chris said to calm down his husband as he drove.

They just hoped to get in time to save them from John,before he killed them.

 

**Hope you like it.**


	13. Epilogue

****

Sam and Emily ran down the hallway,they tried to think of a way to escape,they soon stopped,Sam turned around and saw John wasn't chasing them.

"What are we going to do,Sam?" Emily asked her brother.

"We need to find a way out,we are going to escape no matter what." Sam said,Emily then hugged him,the two each other,they started to walk,when Sam was grabbed by John.

"SAM!" Emily shouted as she saw her brother struggling to get out of John's grip,Emily then grabbed a lamp and hit John in the back,John then let go of Sam and he grabbed Emily,he then threw her against a wall,Emily cried in pain.

"Leave my sister alone,you fucker!" Sam shouted as he grabbed John and punched him in face,John groaned in pain,he then grabbed Sam and tossed him through the gym room's window,the glass shattered,Sam grunted in pain as he felt the glass had cut his face,he could see blood.

John approached Sam and had his knife raised,but Sam acted quickly,he grabbed a training equipment and hit John in the face,John fell to the floor,Sam ran out of the room,he went over to help his sister.

"Sam,your bleeding." Emily said,Sam helped her get up.

"Come on,let's go." Sam said as they started walking,but John came out of the gym room and blocked their path.

"This way." Sam said as he led his sister the other way,John followed them,the two tried to find a exit,but they couldn't.

"He's catching up!" Emily said scared,Sam looked back and saw John gaining on them.

 

**Outside**

Chris and Steve had just arrived,they got out of the car,they ran to the entrance,they saw Julie,Elise,Hayley and the teens running to the gate.

"Chris! Steve!" Julie shouted as she saw them,the others were relieved to see them.

"Open the gates,Julie!" Chris shouted,Julie then ran inside the guard post,she pushed away Ian's corpse and unlocked the gates,Chris and Steve immediately ran inside,Julie,Elise and Hayley hugged them,so did everyone else.

"How did you know?" Sally asked.

"Brody called us,he told us you were attacked by that man who stalking our son the other day,so we came here as fast as we could." Steve explained.

"Is everyone alright?" Chris asked,everyone nodded,but then Chris and Steve noticed that Sam and Emily,also Frank weren't there with them.

"Where are Sam and Emily? and my brother?" Steve asked,worried for them.

"Their still inside,that man dragged them back inside the mansion,i tried to help them,but he locked the doors." Julie said,Chris and Steve's eyes widened.

"WHAT!!?" They both shouted at the same time.

"Our babies are still in there!? We have to rescue them!" Steve shouted.

"Julie,you take everyone outside and wait for the police." Chris said.

"What are you two going to do?" Julie asked,even though she knew what the answer was.

"We're going to save our children." Chris said.

"Just be careful!" Julie said as she hugged them,she then led the group outside to wait for the police.

Chris and Steve looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go." Chris said as the two ran to the mansion,they made it to the front door and tried to open it.

"It's locked!" Steve said as he couldn't open the door,Chris then grabbed his hand and led him to the garage.

"Help me,open the garage door,honey." Chris said,he and Steve were trying to lift the garage door,soon they were able to open it,the two ran inside,when Chris turned on the lights,Steve saw in the corner,Frank tied up and bleeding.

"Frank!" Steve yelled as he ran over to his brother,Chris soon saw him and helped his husband untie Frank,they helped him back up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chris asked.

"This man came out of nowhere and attacked me,i was taking out the trash,and then he knocked me out." Frank said,Steve noticed he was bleeding from his forehead.

"Shit! The kids,they're in danger!" Frank said as he remembered about Sam and Emily.

"That's why,we're here,the others were able to escape,but Sam and Emily got trapped inside." Steve said,then they heard scratching at the door,Chris walked over slowly to the door and opened it,he saw Hank and Andy,the two dogs were whimpering.

"What is it,boys?" Steve asked them,the two dogs then started running.

"They want us to follow them,they could help us find Sam and Emily!" Chris said,the 3 men then followed the dogs.

 

Sam and Emily were now hiding in their parents room,they were hiding from John,they heard John open the door,Emily was hiding under the bed,while Sam hid in the closet,Sam could see John walking around the room,Emily placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from making any sounds.

Sam then saw John stop at the edge of the bed,he then grabbed Emily by the feet and dragged her from under the bed,Emily screamed as John grabbed her,Sam then ran out from the closet,he grabbed a chair.

"LET HER GO!" Sam yelled as he hit John in the back with the chair,he lets go of Emily,John now angry,swings his knife at Sam who dodges,Sam is able to dodge all of John's attacks,frustated,John grabbed Sam and slammed him onto a glass table,Sam grunted in pain as he was bleeding.

John approached him and started raising his knife,only for Emily to hit him with a lamp,John simply grabbed her and threw her against the wall,Emily cried in pain as she felt her head bleeding.

"Why...are you doing this?" Sam asked as he was lying on the ground,John smirked.

"It's revenge for your parents having called the police on me." John growled as he stood near Sam.

"I saw it on the news,your name is John Rivera." Emily said.

"I know about you,your the one who has killed most of the Rivera family." Sam said.

"Yes,but now your family are my new targets,i will make your parents pay for what they did to me,by killing their children,starting with you." John said as he started to lift his knife.

"NO! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Emily said as she tried to stand up,but ended up falling,Sam closed his eyes as he waited for the knife to stab him.

"LEAVE MY BABIES ALONE!!!!" Sam opened his eyes to see his pops,Steve tackling John to the floor,it made John drop the knife,he then saw his dad run over to him,while his uncle went over to help his sister.

"Sam,oh my darling are you okay?" Chris said as he hugged his son to his chest,Sam hugged him back.

"Just a few scratches,but i'm fine." Sam said,Chris helped him get back up,Frank helped Emily get back on her feet,John then pushed Steve off him,he tried to go after Emily,but Frank punched him in the face,Chris then punched John in stomach,John grunted in pain,as he stared at them in anger.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" John shouted as he ran towards Sam,only for Steve to kick him in the face,John shouted in pain as he stepped back,Steve then saw the ceiling lamp and a idea to came to his head.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH MY CHILDREN,YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Steve shouted.

Steve let out a battle cry as he ran towards John,John who had just recovered,saw Steve running at him,Steve grabbed the ceiling lamp and kicks John,it sends him falling out the window to his death.

 

Brody and Jared had arrived with the police and ambulance,the others were behind them,Jared was with his son who was being treated by a medic.

"Everything's going to be okay,Riley." Jared said to his son,who was whimpering in pain.

"You have to go see if our friends are okay." Max said as he was with his sisters.

"We will,come on Jared." Brody said,the two turned around and then everyone heard glass shattering,Brody turned around just in time to see John land in fountain,making a big splash,the water was now filled with blood.

"What the Fuck!?" Brody said to himself at what he just witnessed,back inside the mansion,Steve stared at John's body from window,he could see he wasn't moving and saw blood filling the fountain water,he was shocked at what he did,he then turned around to see everyone staring at him in shock,Steve went over to hug Sam and Emily.

"Oh my babies,i'm glad your all right." Steve cried as tears fell from his face,soon Chris and Frank hugged them,they all cried,but they were glad that Sam and Emily were safe.

 

**5 minutes later**

Sam and Emily were sitting in a ambulance,they were being treated by Dr.Reyes,he had stitched up all Sam's cuts from the glass,their parents sat next to them.

The police had now gone inside the mansion and had started to find the bodies of some of their friends,Scott and Dave had arrived minutes ago after getting a call from Steve,they were with their children hugging them after hearing what happened.

Chris and Steve were shocked after Sam told them,the killer was John Rivera,the man who they had called the police on 3 years ago,when they saw him kill a woman,Sam told them John wanted revenge for what they did to him,but now they were safe,now that John is dead.

Sam was searching for Riley,he saw him inside the school bus along with Cody and Trent,he went inside to see him sitting in far back of the bus,Sam then sat next to him,soon their friends came inside the bus to see what was going on.

"Are you okay,Riley?" Sam asked,Riley stared at him.

"I was scared that i would die,even though i'm still alive,i'm still traumatized from what happened." Riley said as a few tears came from his eyes,Sam then hugged Riley.

"What matters now,is that your alive,it's over Riley." Max said as he stood near where Sam and Riley were sitting.

"Max's right,John is dead,he won't be able to hurt you or anyone else." Tori said,the others sat in the seats.

"Your right,thank you everyone." Riley said as he kept hugging Sam.

"Come on,let's go back outside." Sam said,but then suddenly the doors to the bus closed,everyone turned around to see what was going on.

"Who closed the doors?" Alicia asked,but everyone was in the back,but then they saw who was in the drivers seat...it was John!  
  


John had blood all over his face,he smirked as the teens stared at him with a scared look on their faces,he saw they tried to get the emergency door open,but then he started the bus and started driving off with the teens.

Chris and Steve were talking with the others,when they saw the school bus heading for them.

"INCOMING!" Brody shouted as they got out of the way,the bus drove through the gates, and busted them open,the adults stared at the bus.

"What the fuck was that?!" Frank exclaimed,then a police officer came over to Brody and Jared.

"Sir,we have trouble,one of the paramedics was found dead and one saw John go inside the bus." the officer said.

"What!? are you sure?" Jared asked,the others were listening as well.

"I'm afraid so,he also said,he saw the kids go inside the bus,but they didn't come out when John went inside." The officer said.

"What!? our children are on the bus with that psycho!" Steve screamed out as Chris hugged him.

"Let's not stand here,let's go save them!" Scott shouted,everyone then nods as they head to their cars,they then start to follow the bus,Brody and Jared follow them in their police car.

 

Sam and the others were still afraid to move from their spots,they didn't know where John was taking them,but they had to stop him.

"Where is taking us?" Riley whispered to the others.

"I don't know but we have to stop him." Sam said.

"How?" Tori asked,but Sam ran at John,the others screamed at him to stop,Sam was able to pull John away from the driver's seat,but John tried to stop him, only to get punched in the back by Max.

"Max,you drive!" Sam shouted,Max then went over to the drivers seat and started driving,Sam and the others watch John approach them.

"Now what do we do,asshole?!" Trent growled as he saw John approach them.

"Just dodge his attacks!" Sam shouted as John started to swing his knife at them,everyone started to duck under the seats,or avoid his attacks,Sam and Zach went to the front of bus,to search for something to help them.

"Where are you taking us,Max?" Zach asked.

"I saw a sign,that says we're heading to the lake,it gave me a idea." Max said,he then told Sam and Zach,that they would tie John to the front seat and have everyone in the back,as they let the bus drive into the lake.

Sam was hesitate,because he knew the dangers of them possibly drowning,but he knew they had no choice,both he and Zach found tapes,the others were still avoiding John's attacks.

"Sally,Tori,use your pepper spray!" Sam shouted,the two girls nodded,then Trent and Cody grabbed John by the arms,John struggled to get free,but Sally and Tori pepper sprayed him right in the eyes,John screamed in pain as he fell to the floor,Zach then walked over to him.

"Nighty Night,Motherfucker!" Zach said as he kicked John right in the face,John then blacked out.

"Come one,help us." Zach said as the others used the tape tie John up,Max continued driving the bus in the direction of the lake,Zach told the others of the plan.

"WHAT!? are you fucking crazy! this plan will end up killing us all!" Cody shouted.

"It's the only way,we all need to stay in the back of the bus,right before it hits the water,we will open the emergency exit and escape before the bus heads deeper into the lake." Zach explained,the others argued about the plan,but they had no choice,Zach,Trent and Cody then brought John's body to the front of the bus.

Chris and Steve were following the bus,along with the others,they were confused as they saw the bus was heading for the lake,but it doesn't matter, they have to save their children.

Max then saw the Lake up ahead,he got out of the seat and helped,Zach,Trent and Cody tie John to the front seat,then he ran to the back with the others.

"Unlock the door,Emily." Sam said,Emily then unlocked the Emergency door,everyone saw the lake was coming closer and they all held onto their seats as they got near it.

"EVERYONE,HOLD ON!" Sam shouted as they all held onto their seats,as the bus drove off into the lake,the front windows of the bus shattered and the bus was starting to fill with water,as it sunk deeper into the lake.

Back on land,Chris and Steve had seen what had just happen,without listening to the others,they dove into the lake.

 

"Okay,Emily open the door and everyone hold your breath!" Sam shouted,Emily then opened the exit,more water came inside the bus,one by one,the teens swam out of the bus,then it was Sam's turn,as he started swimming,he felt someone grab his leg,he let out a scream as he turned around to see John grabbing his leg,Sam tried to get him to let go,but he couldn't.

Then he felt someone,grab him by the arms and help him up,he saw it was his pops,Steve,he saw his father kick John in the face,which snapped his neck,the two helped Sam swim back to the surface.

The teens had already made to the surface,the adults helped them get back to shore,after Emily made it back to shore,she saw her parents and Sam rise from the water,they swam to shore,Emily then hugged her brother.

"I thought i lost you,Sam." Emily cried as she hugged her brother,Sam hugged her back,Chris and Steve joined the hug,along with Frank,Elise and Julie,they were glad they were safe.

Scott and Dave were hugging their children,they were crying as they thought they going to lose them,Jared hugs Riley and Noah as tears falls from his eyes,Brody and his ex-wife Hayley hug their children.

A hour later,reporters were now at the lake and filming the area.

 

_Coming in from Arlee grove news,my name is Nick and i'm here at the lake,where about a hour ago,a bus drove into the lake and the teens who were inside were able to escape,two of them being the foster children of Chris and Steve,now it was revealed the killer is John Rivera,for those who don't know who he is,John is a killer,known for having killed members of his family,the Rivera family,3 years ago,Chris and Steve called the police on John after they saw him murder a woman,he apparently escaped and wanted revenge on the Matthews' family for what they did to him,now medics are taking John's body, to the morgue,which was recently taken out of the lake._

 

The ambulance was driving to the morgue,in the back was John,he was being watched by a paramedic,as the medic was closing the body bag,John's eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed the medic's neck,as the paramedic screamed in horror.

 

 

**That's a wrap,there will be a sequel to this story.**

**Also big thanks to Warewolfcutie223(on wattpad) for helping me with this story.**


End file.
